Love and Friendship Always Prevails
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: "Courtney Summers," a petite brunette girl stated extending her hand to a smaller blonde haired boy leaning over an ant hill spit dripping from his mouth. "Duncan," he spoke with a devious grin grabbing her clean hand with his saliva and dirt covered one.


**_A/N: Why hello everyone. It's been quite a while since I've been on this site considering school started last week for me (okay, maybe it hasn't been THAT long), and with all the homework, and friends I've gotten a chance to reunite with things have been a bit chaotic._**

**_I thought I'd celebrate the beginning of the school year with a little one-shot...well, more like ridiculously LONG one-shot. This is a writting style were are working on in English class, and I thought I'd try it out on you readers to see if I had any type of talent in it. Haha._**

**_This one-shot is basically a timeline story filled with...like, 30 mini one-shots, and I have been working on it since...Saturday, so that's kinda a long time for me._**

**_I'm glad to finally get back to this website, because I absolutely love it, and don't know what I'd do without some of y'all. Cheesy, yes, I know...=D_**

**_If you end up reading this could you review me on it? Like I said it's a writing style for school._**

**_Thanks. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round_**

**

* * *

**

**Kinder Care-**

"Courtney Summers," a petite brunette girl stated extending out her hand to a smaller blonde haired boy who was currently leaning over an ant hill with spit dripping form his mouth. Once he had realized she was talking to him he stood up straight, whipping the stray spit from his mouth, and extended his hand as well.

"Duncan," he spoke with a devious grin grabbing her clean hand with his saliva and dirt covered one.

"Ewww!" The little girl squealed running off in the other direction attempting to wipe the filth off her hand on her skirt leaving the blonde haired boy alone to laugh aloud to himself.

**Picture Day-**

"I feel so stupid..." he mumbled pulling at the white dress shirt he was made to wear for the day.

"I think you look really nice." His friend tried reassuring him as they walked down the sidewalk towards their bus stop.

"Yeah, maybe if I were a monkey." He continued to complain rolling his eyes until he caught glimpse of a puddle of water only a mere few feet in front of them.

"I don't understand how you can't like picture day," he little girl pointed out straightening out her sun dress. "You get to dress up all nice for no reason, and-_ahhhh!" _She shrieked as soon as she became completely covered in dirty rain water. _"Duncan!" _She spat at her friend who stood in the middle of the puddle drenched worse than her, gripping on to his sides as he laughed at the sight of his annoyed friend.

**Bully-**

"You're in my seat." An enraged voice boomed at the small brunette haired girl as she was innocently eating her lunch. Shocked and a bit nervous she turned around to face the boy who was dressed from head to toe in a jumpsuit.

"Um, what?" She asked.

"I said, 'you're in my seat.'" He repeated. "I'd suggest you get out of it too." He threatened attempting to crack his knuckles to scare off the young girl only to cause himself pain as the whole cafeteria's eye's were on the two.

"Hey, Tyler," a third voice spoke behind the jumpsuit boy, "leave her alone." The short blonde haired boy spat at him standing a head shorter.

"And if I don't?" He challenged staring the blonde boy down. The boy refused to respond except for the rage in his deep blue eyes. He pulled back his arm, and successfully had his fist make contact with the bigger boy's face knocking him on to the ground crying.

"Oh my gosh!" His brunette friend gasped. "Duncan!"

"No need to thank me, Court." He smiled proudly as walked over the crying boy, and took a seat next to her at the lunch table.

**Braces-**

"Duncan, just come out. You can't look _that_ bad!" His friend shouted at him through a locked bedroom door.

"I _look _like a moron!" He shouted with occasional cries of pain through the door. "I mean, what fourth grader needs braces?"

"Um, ones with bad teeth?" She responded.

"Ow, ow! Not funny! Ow." She could hear him cry through the door.

"At least open the door. I'm not going to laugh." She promised waiting in silence for an answer until she heard the bedroom door began to unlock. "Thank you..." she mumbled to herself as her friend emerged from the room shocking her, and even making her feel sick at the sight of him. He stood in front of her with a bloody fork in hand, his mouth, chin, and shirt stained with old and new blood, and wires poking out through his closed lips. She gasped at her monstrous looking friend.

"I told ma she'd be wasting her money..." he spoke rubbing his arm awkwardly at his pale friend.

**Jealousy-**

"It's really not that hard." He explained pulling his chin above the monkey bars. "You just have to have the upper strength for it. You try." He stated as he jumped on the ground by his best friend that was currently staring at a stray blonde haired girl sitting alone outside ignoring every word he said. "Hello?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry..." she appologized to her slightly annoyed friend.

"What gives?" He asked furrowing his brows a bit as he spoke.

"Um, I'll be right back." She said walking away from him towards the new girl. "Hi," the she smiled down at the blonde new girl, "I'm Courtney." She smiled taking a seat next to the girl.

"Bridgette." The girl smiled back, and instantly the two clicked.

From the far side of the playground the annoyed blonde haired boy remained in the same spot he was before his friend had ditched him for some other girl. He wasn't jealous, no, he was never jealous, but he wasn't happy with the fact he had to find something else to do for the rest of recess instead of just showing off to his weaker best friend.

**Separation-**

"I'm sorry, but if he doesn't get his act together in class we might just have to hold him back an extra year." His teacher explained to his worried parents who sat on each side of him.

"Well, can't we put him in a class that will provide him with extra help?" His mother asked with pleading blue eyes just like her son's.

"It's already far enough through the year, so I'm not sure if it's possible, but if you want I can start looking as soon as this conference is over." His teacher informed them looking apologetic. The boy looked back, and forth between the three adults he was surrounded by. He wasn't stupid he knew that, but everyone else seemed to think that, and if it kept him in the same class as his best friend he'd find _something _to please the adults.

"What about Courtney?" He suggested. "She's really smart." He explained with a proud smile on his face knowing he'd just solved his own problem.

"Well, I'm not going to leave Courtney to keep up with her grades, and help you with yours too, Duncan. That's too much responsibility for one ten year old." His smile disappeared.

"But, I have to stay in this class! You can't make me leave!" He stood up throwing his arms stubbornly in the air.

"You're going to do whatever keeps you from failing, son." He father yelled sternly instructing him to take his seat back in between his parents to listen to the rest of the conference that killed him a little on the inside.

**Change-**

The summer between the last day of elementary school and the first day of middle school was a big change for everyone, but mostly for a bored brunette girl who had to find something to do while her best friend had mysteriously disappeared over the summer. School was bound to start in a few weeks, and she had yet to come in contact with the very boy that had made her the person she was today. Sitting in her yard watching the younger kids play with each other across the street, and missing the feeling of carelessly playing with her best friend, she decided to pay him a visit whether he was home, or not.

She pulled herself off the ground, attempting to fix her light green polo, and grabbing her purple bike from the garage she road down the street enjoying the feeling of the cool wind hitting her in the face. She turned the corner in the development once she reached his street speeding by all the other houses until she reached his, and for once in the past month in a half there was a sign of life in it.

She put up her kickstand leaving her bike in the driveway by one of his parents silver cars, staring into the open garage looking to see if anyone was in there as the jogged up to the front door. Giddy with excitement she rang the doorbell, and while she waited she made sure to fix her hair, and re-straighten her clothes not wanting her friend to think she looked bad when the door opened.

The girl's smile instantly morphed off her face at the sight of someone unfamiliar to her.

_Had she gone to the wrong house?_

The boy that opened the door had short black hair with a bright green Mohawk in the middle of his head, his face was covered in piercings; three in his ears, one in his eyebrow, one is his nose, and she'd later realized one on his tongue. This strange boy she had never met before wore a tight dark t-shirt with the picture of a skull in the center of it with a pair of low ride shorts with chains attached exposing his underwear. The only thing she recognised from him was his blue eyes, but this couldn't be her friend...could it?

"Well, look who finally came to visit." He boy smirked at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"D-Duncan?" She cautiously asked taking a step back from he scary boy.

"The one and only." He shrugged still smirking at her.

**Unsure**-

He was different, and even as summer had passed she wasn't sure if she liked it, or not. He wasn't the boy she remembered meeting in Kindergarten terrorizing ants, and climbing to the top of the monkey bars. He was still the same boy and he seized to let her think otherwise, but his personality seemed so different.

Before summer had arrived he was full energy, and laughter always finding a way to stand out in class. He was extremely likeable too, but now all he cared about was girls, and getting into trouble plus, a majority of the sixth grade already feared him.

It had turned out the reason she hadn't seen his over the summer was because he was sent to Juviniel Hall. This shocked the brunette to hear her newly reformed friend explain that along with a new batch of older friends he had made were caught robbing a convenient store for alcohol, and cigarette. This was also something new about him she was unsure of; he drank and smoked. They were only twelve, so that made matters worse.

The two of them talked as much as they did in the past, but he wouldn't pass up an opportunity like making out with some 'hot chick' behind the school instead of spending the afternoon down by the lake with his best friend.

He had even changed the minor things about himself that she loved so much. She remembered how they used to sing alone to _Avril Lavigne _and _Maroon 5_ on their car rides to school, or the park, but now all he would talk about was some _Disturbed_, or _Devil Wears Prada_ band, and deciding to make fun of her for still listening to _Colbie Caillat._

In fact...there were multiple things about him that she couldn't stand now like, how he had all of the sudden stopped calling her 'Courtney', and started giving her nicknames like, '_Princess', 'Babe', 'Sweetheart', 'Doll face', 'Hot Stuff', _etc. He no longer was the Duncan she remembered from her childhood, and she almost couldn't stand him.

Regardless, he was her best friend, and she was better than to dump their friendship over a few mere changes...

**Boys-**

The two unlikely friends walked through the crowded halls of their seventh grade hall together keeping up a light conversation as they made their way to Science class. The brunette girl's face immediately heated as the new student, Alejandro walked pass the two smiling at her warmly.

"What's up with you?" Her curious best friend asked as she ogled the passing student.

"Oh, nothing...he's just so, _charming." _She smiled still staring in the opposite direction.

"Charming?" Her friend scoffed. "Maybe 'cause he's queer."

"He's not. You're just jealous."

"Please..."

"You know, sometimes I wish I had more girlfriends that way I could discuss these topics with someone besides _you_." She sneered.

"You wanna talk about hot guys? I'm all ears, Princess. Too bad we both know I'm the hottest guy in this school, so you really don't have to tell me twice that is, unless you want to." He winked at her.

"You're impossible..."

"Yeah, impossibly hot."

**Kiss-**

"Come on, Court. It'll be fun." Her blonde surfer friend ensured leading her upstairs to join the rest of the group of kids sitting in a circle.

"I don't know, Bridgette. What if I get someone...isn't kissable?" The brunette asked referring to the game of spin the bottle that was currently going on.

"Um, pretend it's really a hot guy instead." The brunette sighed knowing whether she liked it, or not there was no way of talking herself out of this ridiculous game. "Alright you guys we're playing too." Her blonde friend announce as the two of the took a seat in the incomplete circle.

"Whoo hoo!" A larger boy cheered pumping his fist into the air. "More hot giiiirls!"

"Calm down, Owen. You'll get your turn." Another boy explained. He had shaggy blonde hair that hid under a cowboy hat. "Everyone knows the rules?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright, sweet, dudes." He said spinning the bottle causing it to land on the unsure brunette girl. "You're turn to spin, Court." He announced.

She swallowed the lump in her throat grasping on to the bottle, and spinning it watching the lid scan over every person in the room until it began to come to a halt passing all the boys she absolutely _refused _to kiss; the ginger, the large boy, the know-it-all, the geek, etc. She felt her heart began to speed up once she saw it slow down on the incredibly gorgeous Hispanic boy, Alejandro. The same boy that she had been crushing on for over a year now. She felt her cheeks heat up meeting his eyes as it just barely passed him landing on a extremely familiar pierced face.

"You've got to be kidding?" She asked aloud as the room began to giggle.

He shrugged standing up. She shook her head standing up as well, her face still aflame as the two walked closer to each other until their faces were inches apart. She continued to look at the ground until she felt one of his cold hands grasp her by the chin making her onyx eyes meet his teal ones before he leaned in gently placing his slightly chapped lips on to hers. Their kiss lasted longer than either had expected the boys cheering him on while the girls 'awwhed' over the sight.

He eventually pulled away, smiling at her. "So, how was that for you _first kiss." _He whispered in her ear.

"Better than I expected." She replied smiling a bit.

**Traitor-**

"You're what?" An upset green haired boy spat shocked at his friend as they walked through the entrance of the High School's cafeteria.

"I'm, um, dating Trent." She repeated the originally giddy smile that was at first on her face now whiped off completely.

"You mean that preppy musician kid?" He asked dumbfounded considering he didn't even know she had a thing for this boy.

"Well, yes." She mumbled.

You've got to be shittin' me."

"No, no I'm not."

"Jesus Christ, Princess..."

"I don't see what the big deal is? I never say anything about your girlfriends, and you've had quite a shitty bunch. You should be happy for me." She argued furrowing her brows slightly at him.

"Oh, I'm fuckin' _ecstatic_." He shouted sarcastically.

"Hey, Courtney, over here!" A third voice called for her. She looked from her friend to the boy she was currently seeing. He stood on the other side of the crowded cafeteria waving at her. His hair was dark and shaggy while his eyes were a pure green color.

"Go ahead you belong with them. It's not like I need to sit with you at lunch." He stubborn friend spat throwing his arms across his chest in disgust. She looked from her upset friend to her elated boyfriend unsure who to choose. "Did you not hear me? I said go, sit with the fuckin' preppies. You'll fit in with them more than some punk." She bit her lower lip, and without speaking she began walking towards the table where the other boy sat. "Oh, and Court." He friend spoke up. She turned around to face him. "When this kid screws you over don't come running back to me you traitor." He spat walking away from her through the glass doors.

**Sleepover-**

"If my mom catches you in here you're dead." She spoke as a stray figure snuck through her open bedroom window.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Princess." He spoke catching his balance as his foot became caught on the window pane.

"Klutz." She giggled watching her friend brush himself off his face slightly red from embarrassment.

"Where have you been all day? I've called you like, fifty times, and you haven't picked up."

"I've been out."

"Doing...?"

"You are so nosey." "She teased closing her textbook, and placing it on the floor leaving room for him to take a seat next to her.

"Yeah, well, when your out all day leaving me with _nothing_ do I have a reason to know what you're up to." He explained throwing his snow covered self on to her bed.

"I was out with Trent."

"Doing...?" He repeated this time with a hint of rage in his voice.

"Nothing, Duncan." She assured lying down on her bed running a hand through her hair.

"You better not have been...if he ever touches you I'll fuckin' kill 'em." He said mimicking her body movements.

"No you wont."

"You wanna bet?"

"Duncan!" She shouted smacking his muscular arm, and leaving the room completely silent for some time. "So, what are you doing over here so late? You do know it's almost two in the morning." She asked changing the subject.

"Shit, really?"

"Yeah." She yawned. It was a mystery to her why she we even still up.

"Well, if you _must _know I was kiiiiinda...kicked out." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Again? What did you do this time?"

"My uh, parents found my stash..." he confessed not needing to say anymore, because instantly she knew what he meant. He was only sixteen, and he already had been caught with drugs multiple times before. No doubt that was what he was talking about.

"Good."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that..."

"So, I'm assuming you're staying the night?" She asked pulling the covers over herself.

"Only if you insist." He followed.

"It's not like I can send you on the streets for the night." She explained as she felt one of his strong arms wrap around her small waist.

"I'd survive." He mumbled in her ear sending chills down her spine once she felt his soul patch rub against her bare skin.

"I know you would..."

"Night, Princess." He yawned nuzzling his face deeper into the crook of her neck.

"Good night, Duncan." She smiled yawning as well.

**Shotgun-**

"This is so lame." He mumbled the car pulled to a halt at the nearest red light.

"How?"

"How the hell could you have possibly gotten your licences before me?"

"Maybe it's because I actually knew what I was doing when I went to take my test unlike _you_..." his friend explained as she kept her eyes on the light.

"Yeah, right. That dude was just a sexist."

"I think you're just jealous." She pointed out looking at him smiling slightly.

"What? No I'm not. I'm an awesome driver." He assured.

"Duncan, you ran like, three stop lights."

"Well, nobody was around, so why would I have to stop?" He asked raising a brow at his brunette friend.

His friend giggled at his misfortune as she pressed on the gas once the light turned green. "I don't see why you're upset. You don't have to ride the bus anymore."

"I'd rather ride the bus than have to be drivin' by a chick..." he mumbled.

"Or, if you want I can just drop you off right here, and you can walk the rest of the way."

"Calm down, Court, you're beginning to sound like my Ma..."

"There's that jealousy again." She said in a sing song voice.

"Shut the fuck up." He whined causing her to hit the breaks unlocking the car doors.

"Get out."

"_What_?" He asked caught of guard.

"You heard me; _out_." She pointed at the car door.

"Why?"

"Cause you're a jealous ass." She said leaning over her confused friend, so she could open the passenger door.

"You're not serious."

"Uh, yes, I am." She said pointing at the door. He let out an annoyed groan stepping out of the car, and on to the side of the road. "See you in Chemistry." She smiled as she shut the door behind him quickly driving off.

**Dead-**

"No, Duncan, don't!" The small brunette shouted attempting to hold back her enraged friend that shoved through the crowded halls of the school.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him." He spat becoming louder every time her repeated the phrase.

"Duncan!" She spat again chasing after the fuming boy nearly on the verge of tears. The two eventually reached Trent, the girl's boyfriend currently at his locker talking to a few of his friends.

"Yo, Elvis!" He punk spat cracking his knuckles as the boy turned around to face him the smile instantly being wiped off his face when the punk's large fist made contact with the musician's face knocking him against the lockers, and out completely. The people surrounding the two gasped. "From now on you better keep your dick inside your pants, and out of my Princess." He spat kicking the boy in the crotch causing him to cry out in pain. "If I ever hear that you've even _thought_ of touchin' her again I'll have your balls." He threatened pushing through the crowd as the principal made his way into the hall.

Completely embarrassed and upset, the brunette stood silent holding a hand over her mouth, tears running down her face as her overprotective friend escaped the crowd. He had learned a learned a lesson that day; knocking out a kid in school was worth three weeks suspension, but in the end was it worth it? Hell yes.

**Unexpected-**

A young brunette lay alone on her bed crying into her pillow at the thought of the events that had taken place today. It was mostly her fault though, she thought. If she hadn't agreed to sleep with her so called 'boyfriend' then she wouldn't have upset the only true friend she really had causing him to break the boy's nose, which lead to the decision that the two really weren't meant for each other. The love able musician was really nothing more than a cowardly asshole.

"Uh, hey." An uneasy voice spoke to her from the doorway. Looking up with red puffy eyes, and smeared mascara she quickly pulled herself together, so she'd be able to respond.

"Hi," she mumbled sitting up in be hugging a pillow to her chest needing the feeling of comfort from someone.

"I, uh, heard what happened...look, I'm really sorry." He said taking a seat next to her on the bed. Comforting someone was never really his strong suit.

"Don't be. It was for the best."

"No it wasn't." He replied causing the room to go silent once more. "You, uh, really liked that kid huh?"

"I guess..."

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Everyone makes mistakes." He said gripping her by the chin, so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "Plus, I think I like you better single." He teased.

"Why?" She felt her hand wipe away the remaining tears streaming down her cheeks.

"'Cause...when you're taken I kinda can't do this." He explained leaning in and gently pressing his lips on to hers. Taken aback by it at first she was hesitant to pull away thinking it was wrong for two friends to be acting in such a manner, but the longer he held the single kiss the more right it began to feel. Their kisses began to deepen each filled with an intense amount of passion and lust. She eventually found herself linking her arms around his neck running her fingers through this thickly product hair, while he managed to grasp his large hands on to her petite waist. Lost in bliss the two continued delivering kiss after kiss on to each others mouths until he pulled away to speak both slightly blushing and smiling all at once.

"We are...some fucked up best friends." He joked leaning his forehead against hers, and once more placing his lips on to hers.

**Disapprove-**

"You're..._dating _that delinquent now?" Her shocked mother asked as she intruded on one of ther daughter's phone calls.

"Y-yes..." Her caught off guard daughter spoke biting her lower lip.

"But...what happened to the other boy you were seeing, the sweet one?"

"We kind of...broke up."

"_When?" _

"When...Duncan broke his nose?" She smiled nervously at her lost mother.

"Courtney, you aren't going to be seeing that boy. You know I could barely tolerate you two as friends, but _this?"_

_"_But mom!-"

"And when did you even start liking him?" She cut her daughter off still full of questions.

"I-I..." the girl trailed off unsure of the answer.

"Well, my decision is final, and I'm sure your father would agree."

"You can't do that. I have the right to date who I want."

"Not when the boy is a criminal." Her mother spat stubbornly.

"It's not like I'm bringing home a complete stranger. It's, _Duncan_. We've all known him since I was in _kindergarten_." The girl argued throwing her hands in the air.

"And what a prize he's turned out to be." She muttered under her breath.

"The younger girl furrowed her eyes at her mother before going off. "You know what? I really don't think I care what you think. I'm sixteen! I have the right to date who I want when I want, and you know what mother? If you have a problem with it you can got bitch to someone else about it, because frankly, I don't care!" She spat taken aback by the strong words she used against her mother knowing she'd regret it in the future.

"Upstairs. Now!" Her mother ordered pointing at the staircase. The young girl rolled her eyes huffing angrily as she stormed up the stairs, locking her door behind her, and collapsing on her bed. Shortly after she was able to hear the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand curious, she picked it up reading the new text it contained.

_U busy? Wanna hang?_

_-Duncan_

She smiled deviously to herself hopping out of bed, and made her way towards the bedroom window opening it widely as she slipped her small frame through the large window pane.

There was an upside to dating a criminal; they taught you some of your greatest escape routes.

**Unity-**

If her mother knew she'd kill her. Not only was her only daughter dating the boy of her worse nightmares, but just minutes ago she had finally given herself to him completely.

The two of them lay in her bed together dressed in nothing, but the sheets under her comforter reminiscing of their past bliss filled minutes they spent together, and true bliss it ultimately was. Though she hated comparing the two, because she knew of her boyfriend's true hatred towards her ex she couldn't help, but realise how little she enjoyed her first time with a boy other than her gold hearted criminal. Compared to him, the musician didn't stand a chance.

When the two ex lovers had sealed the deal there was uncertainty, and nervousness with every movement, but when she had done the same with the dangerous boy she never imagined being with there was nothing, but pure bliss and pleasure every time their bodies moved in sync. _That_ was true ecstasy.

She lie in bed curled into his muscular bare chest as he stroked her hair feeling some what guilty to be thinking of another boy after they had shared such passionate past moments together even _if _she was doing nothing more than thinking of how amazing her lover was.

The only sound in the room was that of their heavy panting proving the two had really given it their all, but if you were truly in love you'd most likely do the same.

"I love you, Court." He muttered pulling her closer to his body.

Smiling she replied; "I love you too, Duncan." Before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**Graduation-**

For once in her life it was her day. It had taken eighteen years, but she was finally able to say she graduated. Standing shoulder to shoulder with other graduating seniors she monitored her breathing. She had been awaiting this day for years now, but never did she imagine it to be so nerve racking.

The worse part of it all was she didn't have her boyfriend to help her through it all. By the end of Junior year he had realised finishing school wasn't really for him, and dropped out even though she felt negatively about it.

"Courtney Summers." The announcer spoke leading the crowd to clap for her as she swallowed the lump in her throat, and began walking towards the teachers. As she walked to the front she caught a glimpse of her criminal boyfriend sitting in the front row dressed in a suit, and tie looking his sharpest since her senior prom wearing one of his signature smirks.

She stood in front of her teachers receiving her rolled up diploma, and walking off the stage automatically hearing a very elated teen scream; "That's my girl!" It truly warmed her heart to know he cared so much.

After the final dozen students received their diplomas the ceremony came to an end, and the brunette graduate walked down the stairs feeling as if she was on top of the world.

"Hey," a voice spoke out to her. She looked up at her giddy boyfriend leaning against the base of the stage waiting for her. She walked over towards him receiving the warm embrace he pulled her into. "I'm so proud of you." He mumbled into her hair kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks." She blushed as he released his grip on her.

"So," he began wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she searched the crowed for her parents, "you glad to _finally _be done with High School?"

"Duncan, you have no idea." She giggled.

**Promise-**

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as her eager boyfriend of five years drug her through the downtown park.

"You'll see." He shouted back at her leading her to the park bridge that at first looked no more special than any other bridge until they got closer to it reveling a small table placed underneath it. The brunette was a bit lost at first unsure of the importance of a small wooden table until he stopped there holding a chair out for her.

"Duncan..." she trailed off elated, and unsure what to say, "what is all this?" She asked noticing there was nothing more there than a table with a single chair, a rose, and candle in the center.

Continuing to hold her hands he instructed, "Close your eyes." Doing as she was told she nodded closing her onyx eyes preventing her from seeing anything that went on around her leaving her completely stumped, and curious as to what her boyfriend was up to. "Okay, you can open 'em."

She felt her eyes flutter open, and gasped once she caught a glimpse at the small velvet box that he held in his hands. Getting on to one knee, and opening the box he spoke. "Oh, my God..." she mumbled speechless knowing what was to come next.

"Court, Princess, I love you more than anything in the world. I'd be lost without you, and I promise that I'll _never_ leave you, and I hope you feel the same way, so...will you uh, will you marry me?" He asked stuttering even though he had practiced those very lines over a hundred times to himself.

"Duncan...of course." She shrieked feeling her eyes tear up as he slipped the ring on to the finger throwing herself on to him, and hugging him for dear life. This was truly a day she would never forget.

**Welcome**-

"Congratulations, Mrs. Evans, it's a beautiful baby girl." He doctor announced passing he brunette haired woman's bundle of joy on to her as she lay exhausted, and sore in her hospital bed. She smiled down at the tiny being in her arms think about how she brought this child into the world only moments ago, and what a journey it had been.

"She has your eyes." The brunette pointed out to the cautious man standing in the corner of the room closest to the hospital bed.

"R-really?" He asked taking a step closer to the two, and smiling when he realized she was right.

"Mhmm," she hummed rocking the baby back and forth in her arms already used to the feeling of being a mother.

"So, have you two come up with a name yet?" The doctor curiously asked.

"Jacqueline." Her mother answered holding out her finger for the baby to grasp.

"What a beautiful name." The doctor mushed ogling the happy family.

"So, you think we're ready to be parents?" Her husband nervously asked the second the doctor left the room.

"No," she answered smiling, "but that doesn't me we can't try."

**Lost-**

"How could you have lost her?" The angry wife spat at her apologetic husband.

"Look, I turned around for like, three seconds, and she was just..._gone!" _He tried explaining as his wife wondered aimlessly around the crowded playground in search for their daughter.

"Jackie!" The mother cried repeatably searching every inch of the slide area.

"Calm down, Court. She's barely three. She couldn't have gotten _that _far."

"Do you know how many people would just _love _to snatch a stray toddler when her parent's backs are turned?" She spat at him running over to the sandbox. "Duncan, start _looking!" _His angry spouse shouted at him. Running a nervous hand through his colored spiky hair he nervously scanned the playground swarming with other adults and kids.

Panic began to kick in when he was still unable to spot his daugther until from the corner of he caught a glimpse of tiny brunette child attempting to climb a springy rocking horse. He dashed over to the child praying it was his considering there were dozens of young brunette out today. Once in arms length he scooped the child up examining her, and thankfully she was his.

"Daddy!" She smiled. The way her blue eyes shined off his released a ton of weight off his shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again." He ordered as he held her close.

"But I told you I wanted to play horsey!" She exclaimed as he set her on the ground quickly running back up to the horse. He smiled down at her. She was so energetic reminding her of himself as a child. He leaned down picking her off the ground, and setting her a top the rocking horse making her squeal with joy as he began pushing the plastic horse back and forth.

It was a perfect moment for him. Enjoying a peaceful Sunday afternoon with his perfect little angel. Nothing could have ruined this moment that is, until his enraged wife made her way back to him. It was easy to say that tonight he'd be sleeping on the couch.

**Interrupted-**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Two chipper voiced shouted at an exhausted couple jumping on top of them as they attempt to lay in bed.

"What time is it?" The woman mumbled under the thick covers to her spouse as he lay besides her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and face burried in her neck. Groaning he ignored the painful feeling of being trampled by two toddlers, and turned to check the time.

"7:23." He groaned moving back to the same position he was once in before.

"Kids, give mommy and daddy some time to wake up, and I'll make you breakfast in a little bit." The wife explained too tired to even face her children.

"Okay!" The spoke in unison hoping off their parents, running out of the room, and closing it behind them.

"Now, where were we?" He whispered seductively in her ear messaging his large hands over her bare waist as they laid in bed together.

"Duncan," the woman spoke, "the kids are up."

"So? We can be quite."

"I can, but I'm not so sure about you." She told him smiling evilly, and throwing the covers off her completely bare slef allowing her husband to get a perfect view of what he almost had before she pulled one of his over sized shirts on herself completely blocking his perfect view.

"Well, I think if you let me join you I'd be able to keep _real _quiet." He informed winking at her as she opened the bathroom door drooling at her perfect figure. She rolled her eyes playfully at him before motioning him to join her. Grinning devilishly he threw the covers off himself, immediately trying to pull down his boxers as he followed quickly behind her into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

There were a lot of privilages to having two beautiful children, but when it came to sex they felt a little less fortunate. Even if the two had to set an alarm to wake them up early, and fake their slumber as their children barged in around seven, in the end it'd be all worth it.

**Forever-**

"Come on!" A small girl whined dragging her mother and father by the hand as she lead them through the kindergarten hallway of her new elementary school. The thought of their first born starting school was exciting yet frightening all at the same time.

_Would she make friends?_

_Would she like her teachers?_

_Would they like her?_

Assuring each other she'd do fine they calmly flowed her into her new classroom where instantly she bloomed into a social butterfly taking kindly after her mother. Standing in the doorway watching their daughter roam from corner to corner talking to each child in the class they knew she was ready, but were they?

It had been years, but the couple could vividly remember the simple years of grade school, and it brought back extremely happy and life changing memories for them.

He smiled looking back and forth between his child, and wife. It was because of her that they were where they are today. It was twenty years today that she introduced herself to him, and if she hadn't then where would they be now? Complete strangers or worse, enemies?

He would have to thank her one day for being so outgoing and uniting the two forever.

As the two big farewell to their daughter, and began walking down the hall he wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just wanted to remind you how much I loved you." He smiled.

* * *

**_A/N: Review. :)_**


End file.
